Duncan y Gwen conocen a Britanny
by PrincesaSteroLove
Summary: Duncan y Gwen conocen a la prometida de uno de los hermanos de Duncan, que resulta ser la prima de Courtney. TDWT si ntenido no apto para fanes dxc y de Courtney
1. Prólogo

Prologo

Después de Total Drama World Tour, Duncan y Gwen son novios. Pero, Brick, unos de los hermanos mayores de Duncan. Se está por comprometer con su novia Britanny, que resulto ser la prima de Courtney.

El problema es que los padres de Courtney se van de viaje por un año, dejándola sola en su casa. Su prima, preocupada por el bienestar de su prima, la cual es para ella como su hermana menor, le pide que se quede en su casa. Mientras, que Britanny prueba la convivencia con su prometido, quedándose en la casa de él.

A Duncan, Britanny le recuerda mucho a su ex novia. Por tal razón, le hará la estadía en su casa imposible.

¿Logrará Britanny vivir con Duncan o todo empeorara cuando Courtney aparezca en los ensayos de la boda con su nuevo novio? ¿Y cómo reaccionara Gwen ante las actitudes de su novio?


	2. Hola, Britanny

**Hola a todos, ya que se tarde en mucho en actualizar, pero espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Es la primera vez que escribo dxg, así que ténganme paciencia, todavía no estoy muy acostumbrada a escribir sobre esta pareja. Agradezco a todos por sus review y favoritos. Los personajes no me pertenecen, si los personajes de Britanny, Brick y Tom. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y solo por diversión.**

**Ahora, no los retraso más y a leer….**

* * *

><p>-¿Creo que el mundo me odia?- dijo un punk peliverde mientras patinaba en su patineta sobre una rampa de madera, que se hallaba en un complejo de diferentes rampas para la práctica de ese popular deporte.<p>

-¿No crees que estas exagerando?- le pregunto su amigo Tom, que estaba sentado en la parte superior de esa rampa.

Duncan, subió hasta donde se hallaba su amigo y sentándose al lado de él, le dijo

-hablo en serio, desde que termino ese estúpido Reality, mi vida ha sido un completo infierno. Porque como termine con la odiosa de Courtney, las fanes me mandan cartas con amenazas y me insultan en la calle y en las redes sociales. Hasta hacen historias donde me hacen sufrir por mis acciones. Simplemente están locas. Y como si esto fuera poco, mi familia está decepcionada, por la forma en que termine con Courtney y solo logre arruinar la reputación de mi familia en la ciudad y dicen que arruine mi futuro poniéndome de novio con Gwen-.

Y su amigo, le dijo

-sigo pensando que no es tan malo. Además, nunca te importo lo que los demás pensaran de ti-.

Y él, le respondió

-si en eso tienes razón. Pero, tengo otra cosa que contarte...-.

Tom, le dijo

-pues, escúpelo-.

Entonces, Duncan le conto

-hoy mi hermano Brick, lleva a la idiota de su prometida para que la conozca. Pero, sabes ¿quién me da la fuerza para poder soportar todo esto?...Es Gwen-.

Al terminar, de decir estas palabras, el punk pudo ver como su novia se acercaba hacia donde ellos estaban hablando.

Gwen llego a la rampa y por una escalera que estaba en uno de los costados subió para unirse a su novio y su amigo. Primeramente, saludo con un choque de puños a Tom y luego, le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a su novio. Al separarse del beso, se sentó al lado de él.

Después, Tom les dijo a ambos

-chicos, me voy, así ustedes pueden hablar tranquilos-.

Duncan, mientras se despedía de su amigo con un choque de puños, le dijo

-ok, Bro, nos vemos luego-.

Después, que su amigo se fue, el peliverde le dijo a su novia

-¿y qué tal estuvo tu día, hermosa?-.

Ella, se quedo unos segundos pensando la pregunta que su novio le había hecho, y luego le contesto

-genial, sino tengo en cuenta, que una turba de fanes dxc y de Courtney me espero en la puerta de mi casa y me persiguió desde ahí hasta aquí. Y que para librarme de ellos me tuve que esconder en unos contenedores de metal, hasta que dejaran de buscarme-.

Luego, lanzo un profundo suspiro y dijo

-en serio, Duncan, esas chicas tendrían que conseguirse una vida o aceptar la realidad-.

Duncan, le contesto

-estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, nena. Pero, ¿qué te parece si para olvidar a esos idiotas y sus locuras, vamos al cine?-.

Gwen, confundida, le pregunto

-¿pero, hoy no tenías una reunión familiar en tu casa?-.

El punk, sin mostrar ningún grado de preocupación en su rostro, le contesto

-sí, pero podemos ir después de la película, ni siquiera se van a dar cuenta que no estoy-.

Gwen, con una sonrisa en su rostro, le respondió

-ok, me convenciste. Pero, termina la película y nos vamos a tu casa. No quiero que tengas problemas-.

Él, le dijo

-no te preocupes. Todo va a salir bien-.

Después, se dieron un beso en los labios y salieron rumbo hacia el cine, que se encontraba a solo unas cuadras de ahí.

* * *

><p>Luego, de unos cuantos minutos de caminata, llegaron a su destino. Compraron las entradas en la boletería e ingresaron a unas de las salas, la cual estaba dando una película de terror.<p>

Después, de dos horas de proyección, la película acabo y la pareja salió rumbo a la casa de Duncan, como él lo había prometido.

La casa de Duncan, era una residencia compuesta de 2 pisos, pintada de color blanco y las tejas de eran de color rojo. Llegaron hasta el pórtico y el punk abrió la puerta, ingresando primero Gwen, seguido por él. Y ahí se encontraron con la sorpresa que toda la familia estaba reunida en la sala.

Al notar esto, Duncan le dijo a su novia, en un surruro

-shhhhh, no hagas ruido y seguirme-.

Y ambos, en puntillas, comenzaron a subir sigilosamente hacia el cuarto de Duncan.

Pero, cuando estaban a medio camino, se escucha la voz del padre de Duncan, que dice

-Duncan, ven aquí en este instante-.

Gwen, con una sonrisita en su rostro, le dijo

-nos vemos más tarde, suerte-.

Y la voz del padre, se volvió a escuchar

-lo mismo va para ti, Gwen-.

Duncan, comenzó a reír y Gwen le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

Y él, mientras se sobaba el brazo, dijo

-auch, eso dolió-.

Ambos adolecentes se dieron cuenta que no tenían escapatoria. Así, que bajaron los escalones restantes, y fueron directamente hacia la sala.

Allí estaba todo la familia del punk. Pero, había una chica sentada de espaldas, en un gran sillón rojo. Ella desconocida para ambos. Y al notar, ellos habían entrado, se dio vuelta para quedar frente a frente ante ellos.

Al ver su rostro, Gwen y Duncan dijeron al unísono

-¡Courtney!-.

Ella sonrió y dijo

-jaja, siempre me pasa lo mismo. Hola, soy Britanny, la prometida de Brick. Y la Courtney que ustedes conocen es mi prima-.

Duncan y Gwen estaban totalmente en shock. Pero sus mentes decían lo siguiente…

Duncan

-_simplemente genial, me saco a una morena insoportable de encima y el universo me manda otra…-._

Gwen

-_karma…TE ODIO-._

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus hermosos reviews. Como soy nueva con esta pareja nose mucho. Así, que cualquier crítica o sugerencia es bien recibida.<strong>

**Me despido hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**PrincesaStereoLove**


	3. Duncan vs Britanny

Un aire de tensión rondaba entre los comensales en la cena que festejaba el compromiso de Brick y Britanny; Duncan se hallaba sentado junto a Gwen y enfrente a ellos estaba Britanny junto a su prometido. El punk miraba con desprecio a la novia de su hermano. Por su parte, ella guardaba rencor a ambos adolecentes por lo que le habían hecho a su prima, Courtney.

Duncan decidió sacarle provecho al asunto divirtiéndose un rato con la estirada de la prometida de su hermano.

En el centro de la mesa, su madre, había colocado un gran pavo que había cocinado para la ocasión. Entonces, él tomo de forma salvaje con una de sus manos una porción del ave y comenzó a comerlo de una forma totalmente animal provocando estupefacción en su familia, en especial en la morena, que no podía creer su comportamiento. Por otro lado, a Gwen le resultaba divertida la escena; ella amaba que él se comportara así.

No satisfecho con esto, el pelinegro tomo un gran bol blanco que en su interior contenía una ensalada de papas y zanahoria, y comenzó a servir en su plato y viendo que Britanny se hallaba incomoda con la situación; arrojo "accidentalmente" parte del contenido sobre ella.

Ella, realmente molesta, le grito

-¿Qué hiciste, animal?-.

Él, poniendo cara de inocente, le respondió

-disculpa, es que yo creía que querías un poco de ensalada y entonces, te la serví-.

Ella, nuevamente, le grito

-pero, no sobre mí, idiota-.

Se levanto de su asiento y totalmente furiosa se dirigió al baño a limpiarse.

Brick trato de tranquilizarla pero todo fue en vano; ella se había encerrado en el bañ a su hermano, el cual reía junto a su novia por lo sucedido, le pregunto

-¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Britanny?, ella no te ha hecho nada-.

Él, encogiéndose de hombros, le respondió

-cuestiones personales-.

-No puedo creer que hayas hecho todo eso porque todavía tienes cosas sin resolver con Courtney-

-Ella tiene la culpa por ser su prima-.

Su hermano se acerco peligrosamente a su hermano y tomándolo del cuello de su remera, haciéndolo que quedara suspendido en el aire, mientras lo miraba a los ojos, lentamente le dijo

-escucha, idiota porque una sola vez te lo voy a decir, si por tu culpa mi novia termina conmigo, te juro que te mato-.

Luego, soltó a su hermano, haciendo que éste cayera al suelo. En ese instante, la morena entraba nuevamente a la habitación y él, al verla, corrió a abrazarla. Tanto, Duncan como Britanny sabían que esta guerra recién empezaba…

* * *

><p>Terminada la cena, Gwen se fue de la casa de su novio debido a que había recibido un llamado de su madre, la cual le decía que esa noche tenía que cuidar a su hermanito. Por lo tanto, Duncan se recostó en el sofá a mirar la televisión pero al no haber nada interesante que ver, simplemente se aburrió.<p>

Luego, de unos minutos, Britanny entro en la habitación, sin notar su presencia, ya que se encontraba hablando por su celular. Era tal el grado de su aburrimiento, que decidió escuchar la conversación…

-Courtney, no puedo creer lo que me contas; ¿cómo fueron capaces los tíos de irse de viaje por un año y dejarte sola en casa?-.

-Bueno, tampoco estoy tan sola, por las tardes, Michael viene a visitarme y a la mañana voy a la universidad-.

-No los defienda, Courtney Elizabeth. Lo que ellos hicieron está mal. Pero, sabes se me está ocurriendo una idea, ¿qué te parece si te vienes para Ontario y te quedas en casa? seguro que mis papas no van a tener problema; además ellos te adoran-.

-Pero, Britanny, en tu casa no tienen habitaciones para huéspedes-.

-Eso, no es problema, le preguntare a Brick si me puedo quedar aquí. Además, será una excusa para practicar la convivencia antes de casarnos. Es más, en este mismo instante, le voy a preguntar-.

-¿Prima, segura que vas a poder con Duncan?-.

-Tranquila, él no va a poder conmigo; ahh, por cierto, trae a Michael, que lo quiero conocer-.

-No te preocupes, le diré, seguro que aceptara. Gracias, por todo, primita-.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, sabes que para mí eres como mi hermana. Luego, te llamare, adiós-.

-Adiós-.

Al terminar la conversación, ambas cortaron la comunicación. Antes, de retirarse, Britanny echo una mirada a Duncan de manera desafiante, para luego retirarse con una sonrisa en su cara.

Luego, Duncan, a lo lejos se escucho

-amorcito, tengo algo que preguntarte…-.

En ese momento, una sola idea cruzo su mente

-_tengo que evitar toda esta locura-._

* * *

><p><strong>Hola, como siempre los <strong>**personajes no me pertenecen, si los personajes de Britanny, Brick y Tom. Esto lo hago sin fines de lucro y solo por diversión.****Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen sus hermosos reviews. Cualquier crítica o sugerencia es bien recibida. Y perdonen que el capitulo haya sido tan corto.**

**Me despido hasta el próximo capítulo.**

**PrincesaStereoLove**


End file.
